elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
DaVinci Corp.
is an organisation of brave and independent pilots trying to leave its mark on the Galaxy through combat, exploration and commerce. A community that has grown over time, striving to carve out a place within the boundless galaxy. Per Aspera Ad Astra! About In every moment of the human history the same factors have combined one each others to give birth to everything brought us till Galaxy's edge. The DaVinci Corp is founded on the strong knowledge and understanding of that formula, in which every element is strictly tied to the others. These are Curiosity, Trading, Power and Wisdom. DaVinci Corp is a founders member of the GalCop (Galactic Cooperative of Worlds) and of the PSC (Pegasi Sector Commonwealth). Systems Currently the DaVinci Corp. is present and controls 50 star systems. The complete list can be found here: https://eddb.io/faction/22591 Structure After passing the test of the academy the recruit accesses the rank of sergeant. Gaining DMP (DaVinci Merit Points) you ascend in the hierarchy reaching the highest grades. The cmdrs with the rank of lieutenant, with greater seniority and more esteemed, can access the Vitruvian Council. Timeline Chapter 1 - Chronicles of WOLF1230 2020 International Environmental Protection Enforcement Agency founded. The first Commercial Space Station becomes operative. Italian Astronaut Guidoni successfully completes his last mission on Commercial Space Station. Italy and all its citizen are proud of him. Italian 'Dynamic Industries' patents a new type of filter for water depuration. 2038 Water discovered on the first extrasolar planet, Eden, Alpha Centauri System. The Dynamic Industries was listed on the stock exchange market. 2040 World War III. The global population were decimated by war and illness. The Earth's environment was heavy contamined. The most of the conflicts takes place on Europe and Italy, due to its strategic position in the center of Mediterrean Sea, suffers heavy damage. Its economy, industries and population were devastated. A new big depression period begin in Europe. 2160 The Race to the Stars. Every Nation of the World unifies its own productive efforts. Colony Spacecrafts depart from Earth for a new mass exodus. Thanks to Italian Dynamic Industries and the monopoly of its water filter which are installed on every Colony Spacecraft, Italy has a prominent role in this new expansion phase. 2240 Birth of the Federation. People near the Dynamic Industries were elected as Federation members. This help the DI to become the first and only water depurator supplier for the terraforming projects. 2573 The first colonization fleets depart to the new discovered systems. The influence of DI helps Italy to participate with three starships named Littorio, Cavour and Doria; destination: Wolf1230. Italian are also most of the influential people on board, as engineers, scientists, doctors. The Anti-Colonialism Committee increases the criticism about the Colony and Terraforming Project. Littorio spacecraft disintegrates due to an engine fault. 2580 Cavour and Doria spacecrafts reach Wolf1230. Guidoni Station is build to host all the colony spacecrafts people and who will collaborate to the terraforming process of the nearest planet. Dynamic Industries becomes 'Wolf1230 Dynamic Industries' (WDI). Independent from the Federation by choice, WDI holds the 40% of influence inside the colony. Federation holds the remnant 60% controlling the 'Movement of Wolf1230 for Equality' faction. 2851 First Thargoids invasion of a system documented. War state is declared and the Galactic Navy is alerted. All the economical and technological resources are made available to be used for the War. All active terraformation projects around the systems are suspended. < 3073 500th anniversary from the depart of the three Italian spacecrafts, Littorio, Cavour and Doria, from Earth. Thanks to an agreement with Federation, the anniversary coincides with the official recognition of the Wolf Colony, the second last stadium before the complitely independence from the Federation. This will be the prize for a community that always believed in its dream, despite the criticism of many on Earth. Birth of a new faction, the Natural Wolf1230 Defence Free, a fork of WDI against their politics Empire-alligned and their separatist politics against the Federation, which take the 12% of influence in the system. 3150 The Thargoids are defeated by new kind of biological weapons developed by Federation and Empire. The war has seriously damaged the economy around the terraforming projects. The WDI influence in Guidoni Dock falls at 4%. Riots in Guidoni Dock between factions. 3160 Terraforming Projects restart but technical issues cause slowdown in the reprise. WDI influence jumps to 17% then falls to 5%. 3260 Empire and Federation are at war. Many Guidoni's settlers join the Empire to fight against the Federation control. That caused embarrassment between Federation and WDI. The Wolf Colony takes distance from a Federation from which feel no longer represented. The terraforming process is stuck again due to the war. Birth of the Wolf1230 Solutions, unofficially controlled by the Empire. 3276 An object with unknown origin is discovered near Liazeda (-12, 3). The research ship 'Lion' is dispatched to investigate, but never comes back. What happened to Lion is today a mystery. In the crew of the Lion also the First official of the Guidoni Dock, Giulio Verdi. Birth of Natural Wolf 1230 Regulatory State, unofficially controlled by the Federation. 3284 The Federation Council approve the ratification of the Interstellar Act, which permit to access to all the available resources to face every kind of crisis around the entire Sol System and in the other Federation controlled systems. The Federation Council expels two WDI affiliate and its influence in Guidoni Dock falls again. The WDI CEO is found death in his office. He was an Italian descendent of the first colony members arrived there more then 500 years ago. While preliminary investigation talks about suicide, parallel Italian community investigations determined was not. The Federation refuses the evidences provided by the Italian commitee. 3290 WDI under trial for corruption. Federation want all the depurators' patents, source of high income becouse of the many terraforming active processes. Riots in Guidoni Dock caused by the marginalized settlers who are waiting from centuries that the completion of the terraforming process of the close planet, their future home. 3301 Many CMDRs were called back to Guidoni Dock to join the WDI cause against the Federation. In the meantime, Federation's attention is focussed on the riots in act in the Lugh system and the containment of the diffusion of a narcotic substance called Onionhead from Tanmark system. The Empire, always ready to sustain a movement against the Federation, helps WDI by dispatching Imperial Agents and CMDRs under cover. Many of the CMDRs in Guidoni Dock decided to join their efforts to found a new Corporation with the main objective to gain more political and military influence, strong enough to declare war against the minor factions which are under Federation control and finally to become completely indipendent from Federation's influence, taking the full control of Wolf1230 system. Birth of DaVinci Corporation, faction that is able to gain influence very fast, moving the balance in favor of WDI. To pay the price, the minor factions aligned to Federation. Chapter 2 -Cronicals of 4th day war in WOLF1230 4 April 3301 Continuous attacks by non-registered vessels against goods RS ships. The RS accuses DaVinci Corp. All trade routes are blocked. Stir among traders and the Wolf 1230 System industries. 10 April 3301 The Wolf 1230 System is commercially paralyzed and its economy begins to show signs of slowing. There is also a decline in the influence of the RS. The DI submits a formal proposal to the Association of Traders for the management and safety of the routes in the system. The stations Guidoni Dock and Satcher Dock accept the proposal. Despite the protests of the RS, the contract is entrusted to DaVinci Corporation. 12 April 3301 Reopening of the trading routes. Restart of the economy. Agreements with the systems of Nenexo and Abrog unlock new economic opportunities that promote Wolf 1230 system. The influence of DI in the system grows up. 18 April 3301 Four DVC ships attacked and destroyed in Nenexo system. Report talks about two 'Anaconda' type non-registered starships that have opened fire against three Lakon Type 7 and a Lakon Type 9 vessels, destroying them. Nenexo's Blue Netcom solution faction opens investigations and assures to DI a rapid solution. The relationships between DI and RS become cold. Reports about skirmish between the two faction begin to arrive. DVC CMDR's involved in the fights. 19 April 3301 The Federation control offices receive a note that talks of the possibility that civil war blowouts in the System Wolf 1230. The news is classified as 'irrelevant' 20 April 3301 09.00 am (STD time): RS' Prime minister Aunty Entity found dead in her restroom in Guidoni Dock. Seems that she was poisoned. RS accuses DVC, which declare its own extraneity to the murder. 10.00 am (STD time): An Imperial frigate approaching the Wolf 1230 system edge. 12.00 pm (STD time): With a note, RS declares state of war against DI. It's the begin of the war to control Wolf 1230 system. 21 April 3301 The battles in the Combat Zones are no holds barred. The first bulletins that come, report of a substantial balance between the two factions. 11.30 am (STD time): The DaVinci Corp. joins in alliance with Aquilae Corporation and Wolf Military Fleet; Foundation of 'The Joint Corporations'. 04.00 pm (STD time): Aquilae Corporation warships are sighted in various Combat Zones. The war reports shows that the DI, supported by D.V.C., is reporting victories in various Combat Zones and thanks to the alliance with Aquilae Corporation and Wolf Military Fleet, is quickly gaining ground against RS. 24 April 3301 08.30 am (STD Time): With an official statement, RS admits the defeat against DI. The war is over. 10.00 am (STD Time): DI officialize its control over the Wolf 1230 system. The Blue Netcoms Solutions of Nenexo and the Silver State PLC of Abrog system approved and congratulate with DI, which officially thanks DVC, Aquilae Corporation and Wolf Military Fleet for the provided support. The Federation certifies the change at vertex in Wolf 1230 system. DI officially assigns military and commercial management to the DVC. Gallery Placeholder.png PSC final total.jpg 199.png References External links Category:Factions Category:Independent Category:Corporate Category:Mega